vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleph
|-|Original= |-|SMT IV= Summary Aleph is the Main Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei II, being, like all others in the series, a silent character whose personality is shaped and defined by the choices and actions of the Player throughout the game. Initially presented as an amnesiac gladiator trained by a failed gym, Aleph was eventually revealed to supposedly be the Messiah sent by God to lead Humanity to salvation. However, much later it is revealed that Aleph is actually an artificial Human, genetically created and engineered by the Three Cardinal Archangels, Michael, Raphael and Uriel, who were abandoned by God as a result of their hopelessly corrupt government of the city of Tokyo Millenium that made Earth unfit for the coming of the true Messiah, and who, tired of waiting for the coming of the true Messiah that would never come to be, created their own savior who would mindlessly follow their orders and supposedly lead mankind to salvation, and act as a pawn in their plans to hook up all Humans in a virtual reality which would mimic the ideal of the Thousand-Year Kingdom preached by the Messians After the defeat of the Three Insane Archangels, Aleph is capable of choosing either to ally with Lucifer and the forces of Chaos, ushering a world of complete anarchy and Chaos where all of Humanity is free from God's grasp or ally with the forces of Law, where he bears witness to the complete extermination of all Humanity and Demonkind by the orders of God. But regardless of the path he chooses to take, Aleph will eventually be forced to engage in a final battle against The One True God Himself: YHVH, who will be briefly defeated, but not before cursing Aleph to an eternal cycle of Death and Rebirth, where he will be tortured for all eternity, being forced to witness the end of the world while being completely powerless to do anything to affect the outcome Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Aleph, Hawk, Jyoji Hijiri Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Though physically very young, as he was genetically engineered and forcibly aged in laboratories Classification: Human, Messiah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1. The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. As a Messiah, is able to use Observation on a much higher level and is able to affect beings on the level of YHVH easily due to his connection to The Axiom), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Summoning, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Aleph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Regeneration Negation (Up Mid-godly, possibly High-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated King Frost, and later did battle with stronger opponents such as Betelguease and Daleth, the latter whom he easily defeated multiple times) | Multiverse level+ (Killed Raphael and Uriel simultaneously, and fought with Michael immediately after their defeat, before destroying the fake projection of YHVH created by the combined power and faith of the Three Archangels. Defeated Dainichi Nyourai, who simultaneously embodies and is the very pillar which sustains the Universe itself, and Beelzebub, who is far stronger than both The Cardinal Archangels and Asura and is said to be "chief among those who fell from Heaven") | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated the Names of YHVH, Shaddai, Elohim and Sabaoth, in rapid succession, and gravely wounded Lucifer in his Demonic Form to the point where he died moments after their fight. Was feared by Lucifer himself, who was confused by Aleph's unnatural strength to the point he considered the possibility that he was the incarnation of Satan. Destroyed the one-headed form of the Kuzuryu) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Satan, who considered Aleph the most powerful Human that had ever opposed God and his forces. Slew a single one of YHVH's infinite heads, although it was a temporary defeat from which He quickly returned from, before cursing Aleph to an eternal cycle of Death and Reincarnation for all eternity) Speed: FTL (Fought with King Frost, and should thus scale to Seere, the weakest Demon of the Goetia who is capable of stealing anything in the entire world in a single instant, and "pass over the whole earth in the twinkling of an Eye") | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Extended melee range by himself. Hundreds of Meters with firearms | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: COMP Intelligence: Incredibly High. Despite being a silent character with no defined personality, Aleph was considered a prodigy by Okamoto, who stated he proceeded through the training simulation completely unscathed, and that he could skillfully fight with Demons even while amnesiac and on a "drunken stupor". Capable of wielding a vast assortment of weapons, ranging from guns to swords, axes, spears and far more, and is very good at negotiating with Demons in general, having to resort to trickery, or simply persuade them to join his side many times in his journey Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Early-Game | Mid-Game | End-Game | Final Dungeon / Megiddo Ark Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Void Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Humans